


[vid] St Stephen's Cross

by kaydeefalls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He was there the night the wall came down.</i> A S5 Rory/Amy vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] St Stephen's Cross

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to [](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**such_heights**](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/) for looking it over!
> 
> Music: "St Stephen's Cross", by Vienna Teng  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yc7pbnpc17sd7ch/ststephenscrossvid.mov) or [Megaupload](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MVO8E1YE) (.mov, 73 MB)

**Password:** ponds

[St Stephen's Cross](http://vimeo.com/24302297) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

LYRICS (Vienna Teng):  
He was there the night the wall came down  
He lost her in the endless crowd  
In the shadow of St. Stephen's cross  
He sent cries aloft for his fellow man  
His fingers slipping from her hand  
The rain clouds prowling overhead

She was there the night the wall came down  
She faded into that newborn crowd  
Like a warning of what could be lost  
Through the perforated night she ran  
Her fingers slipping from his hand  
And she breathed in freedom  
Before daylight tread

They were there the night the wall was drowned  
In the surging of that tidal crowd  
An old world made new  
On the same holy ground  
She found him standing, looking lost  
In the shadow of St. Stephen's cross  
And he closed his eyes and heard no sound  
But her breathing warm against his mouth


End file.
